Scattered Emotions
by eox
Summary: After his break up with Flame Princess, Finn finds himself lost in his head about what to do, and who he should feel for. Bouncing around, he becomes scatterbrained about his feelings. Will it work out in his favor, or will his stretched emotions bite him in the behind? Rated T for now, might change depending on where I decide to take it.
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on, Finn, you can tell me anything!" His brother aggressively reassuring him always made him feel comfortable for some reason. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-f981a7ab-7fff-f2f4-b8b3-2f616538ca49" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know, same stuff as usual," Finn mumbled out as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, messing up his famous white eared hat. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't you give me that again, /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"young man,/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Jake teased mockingly, "I've heard that answer at least 20 times this week," he exclaimed, holding up a hand with 20 magically stretched fingers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're almost 18! Where's your girlfr-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Finn inhaled sharply, opening his mouth to reply, readying himself to explain about Flame Princess, but decided he'd rather not get into it, especially after being out for a week dungeoning. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""R-right," Jake stumbled over his words, looking at the ground, "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean it that way, you know?" Finn also stared at the ground while he walked, kicking small pebbles in slight frustration. He knew Jake meant well, but really? His love life was a hot topic between them, even though he hated talking about it. His brother had a right to be curious, but sometimes it was too much, and it always felt like more of an interrogation than a conversation. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After another hour of walking, making small talk along the way with a heavy awkwardness settling between the two, the adventurers finally reached their front door. "Home sweet home, homie!" Jake yelled, his voice echoing into the vast openness of the grassy field their house was in the middle of. Flinging open the door, Jake practically ran inside, throwing his pack onto a pile of gold that stretched around the main floor of the house. "You go on ahead," Finn sighed, "I'm gonna kick it outside a little bit longer." The pooch looked at his friend skeptically, but nodded and ascended the ladder, leaving Finn alone at the front door. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The blonde slumped down on a rock next to the puddle in front of their tree house, throwing his hat down next him annoyedly, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stupid, stupid, stupid, /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"he thought, over and over again. His internal dam had broken, and tears wouldn't stop for anything. He'd stopped trying to hold them back as he pulled his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth gently. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"From above, Marceline hovered around the night sky, soaking in her "morning". Seeing her close friend, she descended, invisible of course, so she could scare his pants off. As she got closer, she picked up on the sound of his sobbing. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What an ugly cry, /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"she thought to herself, chuckling a little bit, making herself visible again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey tough guy," she laughed as she floated down next to him, "what's with the waterworks?" Finn blushed a brilliant crimson as he tried to use his hair to cover himself up. "N-nothing! Everything's fine, just stuff in my eye, you know, stupid dust picking a fight with my peepers!" /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You idiot, that was the opposite of playing it cool, /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Finn beat himself up internally for being so obvious. Marceline scoffed, "Okay /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"hero/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;", whatever you say. I'll catch you later. Night, Finny."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looked up at her, staring at his friend in the moonlight. He couldn't tell if it was the lighting, or something else, but Marceline, her bro, was /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"beautiful./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" His heavy blush faded into a light pink as he picked himself up. "Y-yeah, goodnight Marcy, or good morning for you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She cackled to herself, rather obnoxiously Finn noted, before she flew off into the night. Finn waited until she was completely out of his line of sight to step inside, ready to hit the sack after an incredibly draining week./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="p1"span class="s1"The blonde hero stirred in his sleep, an awfully loud voice forcing its way into his consciousness. emOh, Jake/em, Finn smiled to himself as he sat up, rubbing his face a few times to wake himself class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Dang glob it, Finn!" His brother's head stretched up to the bedroom level of the treehouse, hanging right in front of Finn's face. "I've been calling you for 10 minutes, you've got a visi-," Jake cut himself off as he took a sharp inhale. "Actually, I'll tell her you'll be down in 15, go shower, man."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emHer? /emFinn thought to himself, shedding his blanket coat onto the floor as he stepped into the bathroom. He sighed to himself as he looked at his reflection. The mirror was too brutally honest, showing how rough he had looked as he stepped into the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Minutes later, he sat on the couch, regretting ever waking up. His beaten body needed a rest after last nights adventure. Finn's eyelids dragged down forcefully, his head constantly tapping the back of the sofa, straining to stay up. emGlob, that shower didn't wake me up at all,/em he thought as he stared at the wall, completely spaced class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Finn? Finn! Are you even listening?" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. "Y-yeah, sorry PB, long night. Could you explain that again?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Ugh! Okay, okay, so here's the gist. Peppermint butler is on my butt about the whole 'you need a suitor to attend the royal ball with you'. But after the whole Braco incident, I'm really not into that scene. Peps was whining about how it's a bad image going alone AGAIN, blah blah blah, but that's where you step in!" She eagerly eyed Finn, waiting his class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Oh jeez, Bubblegum," Finn rubbed the back of his head as he stared at the floor, " wouldn't people think we're, ya'know, a thing? Going together and such…" He trailed off quietly, secretly hoping she wouldn't be opposed to that class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"She laughed loudly, startling both Finn and Jake. "Oh Finn! You're such a kid sometimes. As long as we know we're just bros, there shouldn't be a problem," she patted him on top of the head. "R-right," he managed to push out calmly, but noticeably hesitant. Finn could feel his blood pressure rising as he gripped the couch rather roughly. emIt'll never, EVER change, /emhe screamed inside his own head. He sighed, pushing himself off the couch to stand. "Is everything okay, Fi-," "I'll think about it," Finn quickly cut her off, not wanting to smell her sickeningly sweet bubblegum scent any more class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Within minutes, Finn had his usual Dark blue shirt with lighter blue shorts, two toned green backpack, and his gold sword at his side. "I'm going out for a little," he huffed out, jumping down the ladder hole onto the main floor of the house, landing with a rather loud thud. Jake and PB looked at each other, partially worried. They both flinched when the door slammed rather harshly. Bubblegum got up and walked over to the window to watch Finn walk away, observing how he kicked at small grass patches with such class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Was it something I said?" She questioned, looking back at Jake when Finn disappeared at the horizon. Jake said nothing, as he sat, shaking his head and clicking his tongue in a disappointed fashion. "I-I guess I'll be leaving then," PB said thoughtfully. Jake nodded and walked her out. "See you later, Princess, take care." She waved at the dog, and climbed on the Marrow./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emOh, Finn, I'm sorry. /emToo caught up in her mind, she hadn't realized the Marrow had landed at the castle doorstep, squawking impatiently for her to get off. "Oh! I'm sorry, thank you," she said to the majestic bird as it ascended into the air, disappearing from her sight in a matter of class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Princess Bubble walked up what seemed like a million stairs to get to her bedroom, opening the door quietly as if someone was sleeping on the other side. Gently, she walked to the foot of her bed, kicking off her shoes, and flopping on her class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emHnnn. /emA hollow growl sounded out as soon as she hit the plush class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Ah!" PB shrieked as she jumped up from her bed, hands posed in a karate fashion. Slowly, a black mass of hair poked out from under her blankets and pillows. Then a hand holding up a peace sign, and then a sleepy face of her vampire friend, eyes still glued shut, a gentle smile onspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanher face./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Marcy?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p 


End file.
